Not Today
by Shade105
Summary: Spyro's life of hard work as a guardian has brought difficult times to him. SxC fic.


**A/N: haha, man it's been forever since last time i posted here. Well, here is a small one-shot for you guys. I really hope you enjoy what i have made, and i do hope to make more fics. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

The afternoon had already arrived when Spyro had finished all his duties as the new leader of the guardians. The dragon, of merely twenty years of age, exhaled softly as he walked through a long hall inside the new temple- built only a year ago near the Valley of Avalar. His body was cramped; several hours of training, plus a long audience with the felines of the region could wear out the most resilient of dragons. The purple dragon sighed once more as he turned through a corner.

'It seems as if I'm the only one who can fix any problem in the entire realm,' Spyro thought, as he craned his neck to the side in a stretching manner. He looked forward again, and yawned. 'Well,' he continued to think. 'I guess it's the purple dragon's task anyways… No complaining.'

It was then when an image of Cynder suddenly ran through his mind. He stood still for a moment, wondering where his trusted female friend was. After the fall of Malefor and the birth of the new era, the black dragoness had, to a certain point, lost her closeness to the male dragon. She was usually in the valley of Avalar, helping those kind felines with their prospering village. In fact, the village was nearly a fully grown city now, with a vivid economy and with all sorts of creatures living there. The realm had truly changed after both dragons saved it, but not all change was for the better. It was those endless hours of training and guardian duties that gave a large blow to the dragon's relationship with Cynder. After the three surviving guardians had taught the dragoness all which they could, the female became less and less interested of the training session. It got to the point where Cynder only arrived for the sparring lessons with Spyro. The male dragon treasured those training days, for in those days he was allowed to catch up with her latest news -even if it was while he dodged her claws and powerful dark techniques.

'But no,' Spyro suddenly denied the thought. 'I can't live this way. Cynder is my friend, and a good companion; I can't abandon her like this.' He suddenly wondered how many days ago he had even seen her. He shook his head; it was last Friday… an entire week ago. As the male dragon looked up ahead he suddenly caught himself. He was doing his daily routine once more; head to the guardians, train for a few hours, then go to the hearings, and finally return to his room to rest until the next day. Spyro stood still for a minute, but then snorted. As the dragon stood upright, he turned about and began to head in the opposite direction from where he was headed. He crossed by the hall which he had come from before he had turned, and headed towards the other wing; towards Cynder's room.

"Not today…" Spyro muttered to himself. "Today will be different."

The purple dragon did not hesitate with coming into Cynder's room or not; the male simply crossed the small red-dyed cloth which was used to shield the room from the small hall. The first thing Spyro noticed once he was inside was that the female dragon was not there. As he gazed into the room, he studied the entire place. Cynder was most certainly neater then the purple dragon. All the scrolls and books she had read -or was reading- were neatly piled by a small chest next to her sleeping mat. Two more chests were on the opposite corner of this bed-like appurtenance. Spyro stepped into the room, and paid attention to the other corner. A fine stationery stood there, with a beautiful feather quill, and an extended scroll. As the dragon moved into the middle of the room, he noticed that the scroll had been written on; Cynder had been working on something. The male dragon moved his head to and fro about the room for a moment, but then placed his attention on the scroll once again. As he started to approach this parchment, he could slowly make out Cynder's handwriting. The dragon reached the scroll and then stared down to it as to properly read it. As he skimmed through the text, he began to recognize what he saw; the story was a common folk tale, passed down through generations orally. What the dragoness appeared to do was quite infrequent. It was wise indeed to record the tale, as to have future generations never forget it.

But as Spyro finally placed his sight to the bottom of the scroll page, he suddenly noticed a small text which was completely off from the main story and slightly tilted. His eyes beamed across the small set of words as he read them out loud.

"'Spyro…'," the dragon whispered. "Spyro, my one and onl-."

"… Spyro…? What are you doing here?"

The purple dragon suddenly turned alerted towards the entrance of the room. As his glance shot to the entryway, the he suddenly noticed that Cynder stood there. The young and elegant dragoness stood in between the veiled archway. Her eyes were set directly on Spyro, which appeared to be shocked more than anything.

Both dragons stood still for a moment, and held their breaths until the purple dragon suddenly spoke up.

"Cynder… You're here," Spyro remarked, pointing out the obvious out of pure surprise.

The female dragon remained in her quiet pose. Spyro's voice was soothing to her, to the point that it was calming to her. The male dragon's deepened voice -acquired throughout the past three years- gave Cynder a sense of security around him; yet the fact that the dragon was in her room was something that she would have never expected. Emotions of joyfulness, surprise, and slight anger passed through Cynder's mind as she stared at the male. The female noticed the dragon was tensed, yet the way that his chest lifted and fell as he breathed did not change even by a tad bit. The black dragoness eyed the dragon's strong form for a moment, before slowly stepping into her own room.

"W-what are you doing here?" the male dragon asked nervously.

"This is my room," the dragoness quickly responded, and reminded the male dragon how naive he acted at the moment. She slowly started to approach the dragon, as if being cautious. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked in return.

Spyro did not hesitate to eye the dragoness' form either. The purple dragon had lived his life at such a fast pace that he had even managed to put aside details in his life. The dragoness had grown quite significantly, and the coming of age was clearly relevant on her. The dragon remained mesmerized for a moment, as he stood and looked at her recently acquired feminine attributes. The female looked more like her former evil self, but a fairer, and more beautiful version of her. The dragoness was not as thin as dark Cynder, but she became more curved and slick-like. Her face was slightly elongated, but her vivid green eyes remained the same.

Finally the dragon snapped out of his small trans, and shook his head slightly. Cynder cocked her head to the side, more cautious than ever.

"I just came to visit you, Cyn," the dragon responded in a soft and timid voice. Now that Spyro noticed, the black dragoness had changed so much that it felt almost as if he was speaking to an long forgotten acquaintance. The male dragon drooped his head down in shame, but did not leave his sight from Cynder.

The former terror of the skies still eyed him in an estranged manner.

"I mean…" Spyro continued. "It's just that I haven't seen you in a really long time; I wanted to see how you were." There was another elongated moment of silence.

"Spyro," the dragoness began. She stood for another moment, as if hesitating. "W-why would you want to see me at all?" she lowered her head, and looked at the ground. "I mean… aren't you busy with your daily doings?"

Spyro stepped back for a moment, slightly hurt by her comment. He looked at her with a frown. "Cynder…" he sighed. "Being busy does not matter. I mean, you're simply more important than my work, Cyn." The dragoness suddenly looked to his eyes, and noticed the genuine honesty by the look on his face. The female dragon smiled slightly. The male was still young, at least by heart. The way he gazed downwards like a punished whelping showed his innocence. Yet… that wasn't all of Spyro either. Cynder had gone to many of the purple dragon's counseling sessions, no doubt. There the dragoness saw a strong and brave leader; a dragon that could speak out for his just ideals if needed. The female could find nothing more attractive then that side of him.

Yet she could not help but to feel that same attraction when he showed his completely humble and innocent side. There was definably more to Spyro then met the eye.

"You're my closest friend," Spyro continued. "And well, I feel like you're something more than that… something much, much closer."

Cynder suddenly stood in complete shock. His last comment caught her by surprise, and now her emotions went berserk. She began to tremble violently, but attempted to hide it.

"W-what do you mean by that?" she asked him in a cracking voice.

"Well," the male dragon responded as he looked away to the side. The male dragon had an extremely hard time keeping eye-contact with any creature. "Cyn, I don't know how to explain this… but you're like my other half… I mean, like a part of me that I could never lose." he looked back to the dragoness who shook more than ever. Spyro cocked his head to the side. "Cynder," he remarked as he started to step towards her. "A-are you okay?"

All of a sudden Cynder quickly threw a wild slash towards the approaching purple dragon. The male dragon stepped back, but could not help but to get clipped at the high of his cheek. Spyro looked at the female in shock, as blood began to drip from the small cut. Cynder looked downright angered, and tears came down her face.

"If I'm so damn important to you, then why is it that you have practically left me for dead?" the dragoness remarked. Spyro's eye went wide, as the female came towards him once more. He jumped back, as another swing for her claws came right at him. This time the female managed to cut a small wound in his forearm.

"Cynder!" the dragon yelped as he stood back.

"Why have you left me alone, huh?" tears began to fall down her face in an ever quicker manner. "I've been left here by myself, with no one to talk to." Her breathing slowed down, as she began to relax. The female looked weak now. For a moment it appeared as if she was at the verge of collapsing. "And… I have missed you…"

The male dragon quickly came to her aid, despite the fact that this was the very dragoness that had given him a nice new pair of scars. He moved to her side, and held her in place. For a moment the female trembled.

"I don't want you to go…" Cynder remarked.

"No Cynder, I wont… Not today," Spyro responded. "Not ever more…"

The former terror of the skies smiled at him, and he in return. They looked at each other's eyes, both smiling sweetly. As Cynder looked to his entire face, she noticed the blood that came down on his face, and suddenly felt sick remorse. She craned her head up, and licked his cheek in order to clean the blood. Spyro's eyes grew wide, and he blushed deeply. The female noticed this, and cuddled herself closer to his strong chest. Spyro's blushing only worsened.

"Spyro?" Cynder softly whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you still remember what I told you when you saved the world?" she asked in a quite voice.

"Well," Spyro commented in a soft coo. "You said 'I love you'." Cynder smiled.

"Well, does that mean anything to you, Spyro?" Cynder asked.

In an instant moment, the female felt Spyro's warm lips touch hers. The dragoness suddenly felt her own lips melt into his, with the sensation of a wildfire burning within her. She moaned softly, as Spyro pressed his lips into her with even more passion. As they parted, the female opened her eyes, and suddenly felt a need to share her lips with him forever.

"I love you too, Cyn…" the dragon responded.

**Please Comment.**

**Thankies!  
**


End file.
